Villainy - Nihilist
For whatever reason, the Nihilist seeks the end of all things. He knows that this is a monumental, and more-than-likely impossible undertaking - but he pursues it nonetheless. His goal may be ultimately unattainable, but he plans every move carefully as it may bring him one step closer to unmaking all creation. This villain would rather destroy the world than rule it. The Nihilist is a methodical planner who knows that victory comes in many smaller victories rather than a single overwhelming blow. To this end, he is content to take small steps that systemically break down aspects of reality - victory is only achieved on a colossal scale, with cities, nations, and entire continents brewing in flames. To achieve this, the Nihilist knows hat power is essential - he'll study the foulest magic and research the most objectionable technologies in an attempt to gain power over absolute destruction. However, pursuit of this alone is not his goal, nor is he dedicated to some foul religion or fiend (though he may consider such forces allies in common cause). His inspiration comes solely from within.] The Nihilist will seek out allies who share his compulsion to destroy the world - however, these allies are not likely to remain loyal when they realize the villain's willingness to use and discard those around him. He knows that in the end, everyone must die, including those who served him well. Depending on the disposition of the villain, he may or may not enlist the aid of fiends in his schemes. Most Nihilists see fiends and their extraplanar domains to be outside the scope of the mission - and as such, this villain typically sees no need to destroy them. Beyond his allies, the Nihilist delights in tormenting others regarding the futility of their existence. Continued survival, he argues, is pointless - so why delay the inevitable? The worst part is that this villain can be extremely persuasive, especially when people find themselves in a crisis of some sort. Beyond this amusing pastime, he spends his days seeking greater power with which to battle creation. His greatest schemes would involve dramatic events such as calling down a barrage of nuclear strikes to destroy a nation, or opening a chasm in the ground to plunge an entire city into an abyss. The Nihilist is, at his core, perhaps the greatest-scale villain imaginable. To a fantasy setting like Fontraile's, the implications of his mission are nothing shy of terrifying, considering what magic can make possible. Perhaps the closest emotion this villain identifies with is pain, sorrow, despair, and perhaps a twisted sense of loyalty to the fundamental force of oblivion. The Nihilist's own past is often marked with tragedy, which has caused him to forsake creation. This is an epic villain, whose goals should make him a worthy opponent for even the mightiest of protagonists. He is, after all, the sort of villain that demands that sort of heroics. Variant Nihilist Villains Anesthetist: This rare Nihilist variant has suffered from a mysterious ailment that has caused her constant physical pain since birth. The villain has decided to try to end the world so none may ever need to suffer as she does. Rebirth: The rebirth Nihilist believes that they can recreate the world as they wish if they are able to destroy this one. Ultimate Revenge: This villain has made numerous mistakes in his life, and plans to take revenge on the world by destroying it. Perhaps this villain simply hates everyone, perhaps the gods themselves, or perhaps some random stranger who wronged him. Back to Fallen.